


Les sentiments du crépuscule

by Chibi_Jing



Series: The Shield and the King [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: King - Freeform, Lemon, Love, M/M, Sex, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic est un lemon mettant en avant le couple Gilgamesh/Somnus.L’histoire se situe 2000 ans avant les événements de FFXV, à l’époque où le Roi du Lucis et son Bouclier entretenaient une relation intime.





	Les sentiments du crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> /!\ NSFW / [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 2 086 words – created april 2018

Le soleil se couche lentement sur le royaume du Lucis, baignant les terres de ses doux rayons et enflammant le ciel des mille et une couleurs enchanteresses du crépuscule.

Sur le sol jonché d’armes et de débris, de longues ombres noires s’avancent côte à côte. Se frayant un chemin parmi les décombres, deux hommes quittent le champ de bataille.

 

« Nous avons eu de la chance que l’affrontement se termine avant la tombée de la nuit. » dit le plus grand.

 

« Je suis on ne peut plus d’accord. Ces daemons étaient déjà incroyablement coriaces durant l’après-midi, je n’ose imaginer ce qu’il serait advenu de nous si nous avions encore tardé. » approuve le second.

 

« Pourtant, cette bataille aurait pu se terminer bien avant. » ajoute le guerrier longiligne en rangeant son katana après avoir soigneusement essuyé sa lame.

 

« Plait-il ? »

 

« Loin de moi la volonté de vous offenser, mon Roi, mais les manœuvres de votre armée auraient pu être plus efficaces. Si nous avions atteint le cœur de la tanière dès le début, le combat en aurait été grandement écourté. »

 

Bien que son subordonné lui fasse des reproches, étonnamment le monarque ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

 

« C’est vrai. Tu as raison, Gilgamesh. Comme toujours... » admet-il.

 

Le dénommé Gilgamesh demeure silencieux.

 

« Parfois, il m’arrive de me demander si je prends les bonnes décisions. » poursuit l’autre homme. « Je ne suis le Roi que depuis peu et seulement grâce à un concours de circonstances inattendu. Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir les épaules pour assumer cette responsabilité. » finit-il avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

 

De son côté, Gilgamesh secoue la tête en guise de désapprobation. S’approchant de son souverain, il pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule :

 

« Vous êtes le Roi. Vous n’avez pas volé votre place. Vous aussi avez été choisi pour régner sur le Lucis car vous avez les capacités d’un grand monarque et des talents de combat hors du commun que les dieux ont renforcé en vous offrant leur pouvoir. Vous êtes parfaitement à votre place à cette position, j’en suis convaincu, et le peuple également. Sinon, il ne vous aurait pas surnommé Somnus Lucis Caelum, « le Mystique ». Vos exploits parlent d’eux-mêmes. Cessez de ressasser le passé et continuez à avancer. Votre peuple a besoin de son Roi, et en tant que votre Bouclier je vous soutiendrai dans cette tâche de toutes les manières possible, dussè-je donner ma vie. »

 

Touché par l’honnêteté de son partenaire, Somnus ne peut que lui répondre avec gratitude dans un sourire :

 

« Merci, mon ami. »

 

Satisfait d’avoir redonné de la confiance à son Roi, Gilgamesh hoche la tête en signe d’approbation.

 

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » poursuit Somnus en laissant sa tête glisser jusqu’à la main de Gilgamesh toujours posée sur son épaule, fermant les yeux au contact de sa peau, amenant ses lèvres jusqu’aux doigts bruns de son partenaire pour y déposer un baiser.

 

Gilgamesh ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder son Roi avec douceur et amour.

 

Connaissant la réticence de son ami à transgresser les barrières officielles, Somnus prend les devants et vient saisir la main de Gilgamesh dans la sienne. Ses doigts la parcourent avec légèreté, caressant sa peau jusqu’à atteindre le poignet, puis l’avant-bras, s’introduisant sous les vêtements du guerrier.

 

« Votre Majesté… » murmure Gilgamesh.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas. » lui répond Somnus avec gentillesse. « Personne ne nous jugera pour ça. »

 

« Tout de même… » proteste de nouveau le guerrier, bien que l’on puisse lire sur son visage à quel point il apprécie le contact de son partenaire.

 

« Tu es si tendu… » chuchote Somnus en effleurant le corps de son ami, « …laisse-toi aller… »

 

Gilgamesh émet un discret grognement révélateur de l’effet que lui délivre son partenaire venant s’opposer à sa volonté de demeurer sérieux et fidèle à son serment.

 

« Votre Majesté… »

 

« Tu peux m’appeler par mon prénom. » lui souffle Somnus en rapprochant son corps de celui du maître d’arme. « Nous sommes entre nous. » ajoute-t-il en touchant avec tendresse la joue de Gilgamesh.

 

« Je… je n’oserai jamais… »

 

« Comme tu voudras. » répond Somnus en venant déposer un baiser dans le cou de son ami. « Tu sens si bon… » ajoute-t-il en humant le parfum exotique de son amant, fermant les yeux, le laissant l’enivrer.

 

Tandis que Somnus se blottit contre lui, Gilgamesh enroule ses bras puissants autour du corps du Roi, le serrant comme pour le protéger, baissant lentement la tête pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front.

 

« Fais-le encore… » murmure Somnus.

 

Accédant à sa requête, Gilgamesh se penche une fois de plus pour embrasser le front du Roi. Puis, se laissant emporter, il relève le visage de Somnus de sa main pour faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres, l’embrassant avec respect et passion.

 

Répondant aux avances de Gilgamesh, Somnus presse un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le torse robuste du guerrier. Bientôt, ses doigts se faufilent jusque sous les pièces d’armure et les morceaux de tissu, atteignant sa peau torride.

 

« Enlevons ça… » susurre-t-il entre deux baisers, soulevant les habits.

 

Avec le concours de son amant, Somnus retire les vêtements qui dissimulaient son buste finement sculpté, offrant sa peau caramel aux rayons orangé du soleil.

Parcourant son épiderme avec délice, dévorant du regard sa couleur sucrée, Somnus touche avec fébrilité le corps superbe de Gilgamesh.

 

« Je t’ai toujours trouvé magnifique. » lui chuchote-t-il.

 

« Je suis ravi que vous me trouviez à votre convenance, mon Roi. » répond le maître d’arme avec bienveillance.

 

« Et comment ! Tu es si beau… Je veux pouvoir te toucher, te sentir, te goûter, te garder auprès de moi pour toujours. »

 

« Si c’est ce que vous désirez, alors c’est ce que vous aurez. »

 

Somnus relève la tête et plonge son regard interrogateur dans les yeux charmeurs de Gilgamesh.

 

« J’en ai fait le serment. Auprès de vous, pour toujours, je demeurerai. »

 

« Merci… » murmure Somnus mais Gilgamesh reprend aussitôt, saisissant avec douceur son visage entre ses mains :

 

« Et quand bien même je ne l’aurais pas juré sur mon épée et mon honneur, vous pouvez être certain que quoi qu’il advienne je vous accompagnerai. Je ne vous quitterai jamais. Parce que mes sentiments pour vous dépassent de loin mes obligations. »

 

L’amour sans bornes de Gilgamesh touche Somnus droit au cœur au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux et de lui provoquer une érection.

 

« Gilgamesh… » articule-t-il à peine, ému.

 

« Vous êtes ce qui importe le plus à mes yeux et je compte bien prendre soin de vous, mon Roi. » ajoute le maître d’arme, laissant à son tour sa main passer entre le tissu et la peau du ventre de Somnus jusqu’à venir effleurer son sexe gonflé de désir.

 

« Haaa… »

 

Somnus ne peut retenir un soupir de contentement tandis que son bien-aimé caresse avec tendresse sa zone érectile déjà excitée, l’encourageant à se rendre encore plus loin dans l’extase.

 

« Gilgamesh… » susurre plaintivement Somnus, son appétit sexuel envers son partenaire s’accroissant à chaque seconde.

 

Le maître d’arme répond volontiers aux attentes de son Roi, désireux d’assouvir ses besoins de la meilleure façon possible.

 

Poursuivant leurs embrassades et leurs attouchements les deux hommes se déshabillent mutuellement, Somnus retirant les linges avec passion et Gilgamesh dévêtant le corps du Roi  comme s’il manipulait le bien le plus précieux qui puisse exister en ce monde.

 

Entièrement nus, les amants s’allongent sur une roche plane et lisse dont la surface a été réchauffée par les rayons incandescents illuminant encore les peaux blanches et brunes des partenaires baignés de leur douce euphorie.

 

Durant cet instant magique, le monde autour d’eux n’existe plus. Plus de royaume. Plus de maladie. Plus de combats, ni de tragédies. Seuls comptent leurs deux corps l’un contre l’autre, exprimant  leurs sentiments refoulés par de douces attentions, des baisers sincères, des caresses protectrices et rassurantes et un ardent désir de ne former plus qu’un.

 

Dans leur mouvement, les deux hommes se redressent en se faisant face. Assis à genoux ils s’embrassent tendrement, leurs mains voyageant le long de leurs corps perlés jusque dans leurs cheveux, jouant avec, les saisissant d’exaltation.

Somnus vient se placer tout contre Gilgamesh, cherchant sa présence, son confort. Le maître d’arme satisfait la demande de son amant en l’enlaçant, lui offrant l’abri dont il semble avoir besoin. Puis, il laisse descendre ses mains puissantes le long du corps de Somnus, dessinant ses hanches, glissant jusque dans le bas de son dos pour le faire pivoter. De cette façon, Somnus se retrouve le dos appuyé contre le torse de Gilgamesh tandis que celui-ci le tient dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum.

La pression du sexe durci de Gilgamesh contre ses fesses, Somnus lui chuchote :

 

« Gilgamesh, je t’aime… Je t’en prie, fais-moi l’amour maintenant… »

 

Se plaçant entre ses jambes, embrassant le sommet de sa tête et fermant les yeux, Gilgamesh lui répond d’un ton à la fois dévoué et enjôleur :

 

« Avec plaisir, mon Roi. »

 

Lentement, le pénis du maître d’arme glisse entre les fesses de Somnus, pénétrant ses chairs humidifiées par l’excitation, coulissant avec une infinie délicatesse au creux de la chaude anatomie du Roi qui pousse un soupir d’extase.

 

Avec tendresse et ferveur Gilgamesh s’applique à subvenir aux désirs de son aimé en venant coller son bassin contre sa peau, le faisant souffler de plaisir, gardant son corps enfiévré contre le sien, chérissant chaque morceau de lui.

 

Un des bras de Gilgamesh qui enlaçait encore Somnus se détache de ses épaules pour venir se saisir de son sexe, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa peau pour le masturber en rythme avec les va-et-vient qu’il accomplit avec à la fois douceur et vigueur.

 

Se sentant comme au paradis dans l’étreinte sécurisante de Gilgamesh, son action combinée irrésistible, Somnus sent monter en lui la pression qui lui fait peu à peu perdre le sens des réalités. Sa vision se brouille, son esprit se remplit d’images aléatoires tandis que son amant continue d’exciter d’une main de maître chaque partie de son corps avec laquelle il est en contact.

 

Bientôt, le plaisir est tel que tous les muscles de Somnus se contractent pendant que se répand dans sa tête et dans tout son corps une délicieuse sensation orgasmique libérant son éjaculation.

 

« Ahhh ! » laisse-t-il échapper au comble de la jouissance.

 

La satisfaction ressentie par son partenaire permet à Gilgamesh de libérer à son tour sa substance, se délectant de son orgasme autant que de celui de Somnus, relâchant une silencieuse expiration chaude sur sa nuque.

 

Les deux hommes restent appuyés l’un contre l’autre pendant plusieurs secondes, partageant ce moment de félicité suspendu dans le temps. Dans la lueur dorée du crépuscule, les amoureux savourent la divine sensation qui leur permet de planer à mille lieux de la réalité.

 

Puis, lentement, la tension diminue, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle.

 

Se retirant du corps de Somnus, Gilgamesh garde néanmoins son amant proche de lui, le serrant amoureusement dans ses bras.

 

« Je vous aime, mon Roi. » dit-il avec une émotion si forte qu’il serait prêt à verser des larmes.

 

Se blottissant encore d’avantage contre Gilgamesh, un large sourire aux lèvres, Somnus lui répond :

 

« Je t’aime aussi, mon très cher ami. »

 

Percevant le bouleversement émotionnel de Gilgamesh, Somnus rapproche sa main de la joue de son bien-aimé pour la caresser tendrement, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

« Merci. » lui murmure-t-il simplement avant de l’enlacer à son tour.

 

Au loin sur l’horizon, le soleil a presque disparu derrière les reliefs sombres du Lucis. Dans la pénombre environnante, les deux hommes demeurent proches, s’étreignant comme pour retenir encore un peu ce temps unique partagé ensemble.

 

Alors que le froid de la nuit commence à pointer, les amants entreprennent de se rhabiller afin de regagner le village le plus proche dans la vallée.

Sortant ses cheveux ondulés du col de son haut, Somnus se tourne vers Gilgamesh :

 

« Es-tu prêt à partir ? »

 

S’approchant du Roi, le maître d’arme dépose son manteau sur les épaules de son souverain avant de lui répondre dans un sourire :

 

« Oui, Somnus. »


End file.
